A Stormcloak Affair
by taylanne
Summary: Aine, the Dragonborn finds herself on a carriage taking her to her death. She has no memory of getting there but notices a mature man beside her. He feels familiar, but she doesn't know who he is or what he actually means to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Stormcloak Affair**

 **Part 1  
**

I, Aine awake chained and bound on a carriage with a few other men and have no memory of getting here. Who are these men and where are they taking us? I gaze over the other prisoners, two Nords strike my attention. A younger man named Ralof and a mature seasoned warrior gagged known as Ulfric Stormcloak. Apparently he murdered the High King with only his voice. That can't be possible, can it? There is something about him which I cannot get my finger on. The others are chatting as we await our executions. Ralof mentions he used to be sweet on a girl here who would add juniper berries to the mead. We stop in a small village named Helgen. The day is clear and there is a warm breeze in the air. Perhaps spring is upon us.

Upon exiting the carriage there are imperial soldiers and an Altmer. The sight of this Altmer causes me great distress. Why do I have the feeling I've dealt with them before? The first is beheaded then they come to me, but I am not on this list. There must be a mistake. How is this possible? Suddenly there is loud burst in the sky and then another until… There it is a dragon and it is attacking the village but what should I do? There are flames everywhere. Quickly, I must make a decision and I need to find a way out. I want to live. Ralof grabs my arm and tells me to follow him. We enter the tower and he cuts me lose. I am to find anything that can be used as a weapon. The Imperials surround us. I grab a weapon and start working my way through the chaos. We enter a cave under the village. This must be our escape. We crouch our way through trying not to alarm the nearby wildlife. There Ralof informs me we are in the middle of a civil war. The Thalmar want to remove our right to worship Talos and anyone who refuses to renounce their god is to be killed. That can't be right. Where did I end up?

Ralof takes me to Riverwood where I am offered a warm bath, some hot stew and a bed for the night. His sister is quite hospitable, but I know I cannot stay for long. On my way to Whiterun I stumble upon a small cabin with an elderly woman, named Anise. She seems lonely. I am allowed to stay with her for a bit as long as I don't snoop. I know her secret, she is a witch. I see her go into the cellar at night. She dabbles in alchemy and enchantments. But I don't care. She can keep her secret. Before leaving for Whiterun, I gather Anise a few herbs and thank her hospitality.

I enter Whiterun and see its poverty. There are people living within the walls homeless. A young girl named Lucia comes up to me and asks for some money. I don't have much at the moment but I can give her some food for which she is grateful. I ask Lucia why she is homeless. She tells me her parents passed away and that her aunt just took over the farm but had no interest in her. I feel a tear wanting to form.

Later that day I went to the Bannered Mare and asked for a room. Hulda asked how long I plan on staying and I respond, "a week for now". I provide her with the fee and then I proceeded to my room. That evening I see Lucia sweeping the Bannered Mare. I approach her and ask if she lives here. She tells me she can only stay for part of the night and has to leave before they start making breakfast. I tell her she is welcome to share my room while I'll be staying in Whiterun. She thanks me and comes to my room when she's finished with her chores. The bed might be small but it better than sleeping in the cold.

The next morning I make my way to Dragonsreach. I am greeting by a man lounging in his throne. "Were all Jarls like this?", Aine thought to herself. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater informs me there is a dragon attaching one of the watchtowers. I tell the Jarl that I escaped Helgen. He requests that I assist the guards in slaying the Dragon. I arrive at the Watchtower to see the guards of Whiterun only to see them struggling with the dragon. He is an enormous beast. Where did he come from? I am terrified. I can feel his fiery breath as I climb the watchtower. I grab my bow and release an arrow into his eye. We are able to slay the dragon. I walk towards its corpse and something strange happens. I absorb part of him. What does this mean? The guard sees this in awe and tells me I must be the "Dragonborn", but I do not know what that means.

I return to Dragonsreach informing the Jarl of our victory. The guard tells him I absorb its soul and that I must be the Dragonborn. Jarl Balgruuf names me Thane of Whiterun. I thank him and ask if he is aware of his towns homeless. He has heard about the drunk but that seemed to have been it. I ask him if it would be possible to give Lucia a home. "If you find someone to adopt her, she'll have a home. No child in Whiterun should have to sleep in the cold.", said the Jarl. I was given the option of buying Breezehome but unfortunately I didn't have enough coin. I would've gladly adopted her however I cannot be a mother to her without money or shelter.

I left Dragonsreach with a heavy heart. Near the town's gates were several Alik'r looking for a Redguard woman. They offer me money in exchange for her. I remember seeing a Redguard woman working in the Bannered Mare. So I went there and spoke to Saadia. She was indeed a Redguard, but what did they want from her? She tells me she once spoke out against the Aldmeri Dominion while she was in Hammerfell. I asked Saafia if she knew Lucia, and she replied, "Of course I know her, she is very helpful around here." I asked Saafia if she would look after Lucia and give her a home if I took care of the Alik'r. She agreed and proceeded to Swindler's Den. I took out all the Alik'r there and found Kematu in the back. We had a small discussion and then I stabbed him with a poisoned dagger where he died instantly.

I returned to Whiterun and the Bannered Mare after dark. I found Saafia serving mead and Lucia sweeping the floors. I pull Saadia aside and inform her Kematu will no longer be a problem. She embraces me and tells me Lucia will always have a home with her. I went to my rented room, laid awake and my thoughts always returned to Ulfric Stormcloak. I wondered if he ever made it out Helgen alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Stormcloak Affair**

 **Part 2**

Aine awakes in her room in the Bannered Mare feeling lonely. She greets Hulda as she is preparing breakfast for the guests and Aine pays Hulda the balance owed. "Where are you off to?", asked Hulda.

"I'm not sure, one of the guards said I was the Dragonborn but don't even know what that means.", replied Aine.

"Aine, take this. You'll need your strength. Remember child, you will always be welcome at the Bannered Mare. But first, you should see the Jarl. He may be able to provide you some insight.", said Hulda giving her some bread and smoked venison.

Before leaving Whiterun, Aine approaches Jarl Balgruuf. "If you are truly the Dragonborn, you need to see the Greybeards at the Throat of the World. They reside in a monastery called High Hrothgar. In order to get there you must travel to the village of Ivarstead in the Rift There you must climb 7,000 steps.", said the Jarl.

"Ulfric Stromcloak was also in Helgen. What is your opinion of him?", asked Aine.

"What about Ulfric? Surely he is behind this. He murdered our High King. He may claim it was in the Old Way. I never liked him. He was always better than me. When I was a boy, I made a pilgrimage to High Hrothgar and Ulfric was there training with the Greybeards. Now, he is busy with his civil war, which he started. He may be right and have a good claim to the throne, but the Empire has always protected Skyrim.", said Balgruuf in response. Aine made her departure and stopped for a short rest in the village of Ivarstead.

Upon her arrival in Ivarstead, Aine meets a young man called Kilmmek. He wants to know whether she plans on climbing the steps to High Hrothgar. Aine informs in that she in fact is going the then Kilmmek request that she delivers some goods to the Greybeards. Aine agrees. While resting in Ivarstead, Aine asks the townspeople their view of Ulfric and his rebellion. Most of which seem to support him. Some guards would rather be fighter for Ulfric than being forced to guard duty. Once Aine regained her strength, she proceeded to the 7,000 steps separating her from her destiny. There she encounters frostbite spiders, a few wolves and a frost troll; all preventing her from arriving safely at High Horthgar. In order to make it there alive, she needs to improve her stealth ability.

Finally, after three days of climbing the steps, she arrives that the monastery. There are a few pilgrims she notes. Near the entrance is a large chest with offerings scattered around. Aine opens the chest and leaves the package from Kilmmek there. Inside she speaks to one of the Greybeards. He says if she is truly the Dragonborn then she must retrieve Jurgen's Horn. Aine goes back down the steps, pays Kilmmek a visit, and he gives Aine her reward.

Aine finds Ustengrav and sneaks her way through, killing skeletons and draugr. Her abilities have improved considerably since she first climbed the steps. She sees that the draugr are using shouts. _This is not going to be easy_ , Aine says to herself. She removes the horn from the altar where the great draugr was resting in his coffin at the end of the tomb. There she begins to hear a voice. Aine decides to investigate it. On the wall she sees letters glowing, in a language she had never seen before. She approaches the wall and absorbs the shout.

Aine returns to High Hrothgar and gives Arngier the Horn. The Greybeards decide to help her in her journey. They teach her a few shouts where she is able to withstand the power of their voices. The Greybeards are amazed at how quickly and easily Aine learns the power of the voice. Weeks passed and Aine has learned a few shouts which seem to have satisfied the Greybeards. They concluded that she is indeed the Dragonborn.

Arngier takes Aine aside and says, "There was a time, when we believed Ulfric was the Dragonborn. He trained here in his youth until the Great War broke out, his father died, and he needed to take his place. He was such a good boy, that Ulfric. We may not agree with his use of the voice but his destiny lies with the people of Skyrim now. Should he over through the Empire and push back the Thalmor; he will be High King."

It was Aine's last night at High Hrothgar. She was uneasy and unable to sleep. She had this nagging feeling that she knew Ulfric Stormcloak. Something about him on that carriage next to her seemed familiar. Everything before Helgen was that of a blur. She knew she had no love for the Thalmor, in fact she despised them. It wasn't just the execution. It was something more, and she needed to find out that that was. She needed to find herself. Perhaps Ulfric had some answers she desperately needed answering. More importantly, did he survive Helgen? Aine drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Stormcloak Affair**

 **Part 3**

Ulfric was sitting on his Throne in the Palace of Kings. It had been months since he escaped Helgen. Months since he saw Aine the beautiful Nord, with amber curls and green eyes with specks of gold. This woman was interrogated and tortured by the Thalmor in the same prison as he was. He'd developed feelings for her. He knew her parents. Her father fought and fell beside him in the Great War while her mother was a Priestess of Talos. After the Thalmor burnt her mother alive when she was only a child, she wanted to get back at them. She wanted to destroy them. Ulfric allowed her to join his army when she was only sixteen at which she remained up until this day. She trained to be a spy, always informing Ulfric of the Thalmor's next step. One day, Aine was caught so the Thalmor imprisoned her. When the Thalmor grew tired of torture, they threw Aine back into her cell, where she would collapse of exhaustion. She never once broke. At times like those Ulfric would reach out to her threw the opening between the cells and hold her hand, sometimes caressing it. And with that one touch, like a bolt of lightning, he began to feel something for her. There he finally saw the woman she had become. He felt guilty she was there because of him. She was a child of war and now knew what it meant to fight for all she held dear. Ulfric felt empty inside like there was a hole in his heart that could not be filled. He hoped she survived. He needed to see her, even if it was just once only to know she was alive.

Galmar walks over to the Jarl and asks "Ulfric, what's with all this melancholy? Our army is growing by the day. Soon we may conquer Solitude."

"It's Aine, she hasn't come back. I'm worried about her. She risked her life for my cause.", replied Ulfric with sorrow in his voice.

"We've all risked our lives for you, Ulfric. She serves you willingly. She has to come home someday. The people love her, she has a good heart. Next time, hold on to her.", reassured Galmar.

Tell me Galmar, "Why do you fight for me?"

"I'd follow you into the depths of Oblivion, you know that.", replied Galmar.

"Yes, but why do you fight If not for me, what then?, asked Ulfric. "I'll die before elves dictate the fates of men. Are we not one on this?", exclaimed Galmar.

"I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil! I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breath. I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces. I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing! I fight... because I must.", stated Ulfric.

"Your words give voice to what we all feel, including Aine. And that is why you will be High King. But the day words are enough, will be the day when soldiers like us are no longer needed.", said Galmar.

"I would gladly retire from the world were such a day to dawn. Come, let's eat while we plan the war.", said Ulfric. After their meal, Ulfric retires to the balcony overlooking Windhelm. It was a cold night; the sky was bright with the spirit of the gods looking down on them.

* * *

Earlier that day, Aine enters the gates of Windhelm. The citizens seem to know her and welcome her warmly. She doesn't know why. Was this her home? After walking the streets of Windhelm she enters the graveyard, feeling like she's been there before. She sees the corpse of a young woman over a grave. There is a guard, a homeless woman and a familiar face there. Helgird sees Aine and says, "Aine, child. I'm pleased to see you're alright. It's dangerous in Windhelm at present. There seems to be a serial killer on the loose. Maybe you can look for clues. I'll take her body and prepare her body for burial. When you are ready, come and see me, love. Don't be a stranger." I asked the guard if I may assist them in the inquiry.

"Of course, Aine. Just don't get in the way. You may also want to pay the Jarl a visit. He hasn't been himself since his return from Helgen.", replied the guard.

"You mean, Ulfric Stormcloak? He's alive?", Aine shouted with excitement.

Aine spent the afternoon, looking for clues. She followed a trail of blood leading to her father's house, which was currently abandoned. Aine picked the lock and was able to enter. There was more blood inside. Apparently the murder took place here. The chest against the wall catches her eye. There are two journals inside. A trail of blood was leading to a wardrobe in the back. It had a false back which she opened. The horrors behind the wardrobe were difficult to bare. It seems this space is used as a sacrificial altar. Aine couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Before exiting what was once her father's home. The butcher shows up. Probably planing his next kill. Aine hid in a darkened corner and crept behind the butcher before placing her dagger between his rips. She exited the premises. Aine notices that night has fallen and the air is crisp. She looks up at the sky and sees the beautiful aurora in shades of green, blue and lavender. Aine thought it was time to visit the palace. Perhaps Ulfric is there. The thought of him surprisingly warmed her on this cold night. She didn't why she felt something for him and what it had meant. She also didn't know why the people here knew and recognized her. Aine finds herself in the middle of the courtyard. She sees Ulfric looking down at her from the balcony.

Ulfric's heart skips a beat. He can't believe his eyes He looks down, calls to Aine, beckoning her to come up. Ulfric is relieved, Aine is alive and well. Aine opens the door from the palace. Ulfric walks over to her and presses his lips against hers. She kisses him back and falls into his embrace. Their lips brake, and he says, "I've been meaning to do this for the longest time. Oh, how I've missed you, Aine."

Aine can feel his excitement pressing against her thigh and the heat from his breath. Looking into Ulfric's sapphire eyes she remembers everything. She remembers growing up in Windhelm with Helgrid in the Hall of the Dead after her mother was murdered by the Thalmor, being a spy in the Stormcloak army, being captured and tortured by the Thalmor, Ulfric comforting her inside the Thalmor prison. But most of all, she remembers falling in love with a man who started a rebellion. She couldn't believe it. She was in the arms of the man she risked her life for. Looking into those sapphire eyes Aine says, "Ulfric, I love you. I'm sorry I took so long to get back to you, but I lost all memory of myself."

"I knew, in Helgen. The Thalmor really did a number on you. You weren't the same. Then that dragon spoke and it all went to Oblivion.", replied Ulfric.

"Ulfric, there is something I need to tell you. In Whiterun there was another dragon. We were able to kill it but something happened. I absorbed part of it. I am the Dragonborn.", said Aine, not knowing how he would respond.

"I've always known there was something special about you, from the very moment I laid eyes on you when you were a child. It became clearer once you got a little older. How were you able to escape Helgen?", asked Ulfric.

"Ralof helped me. He brought me to Riverrun, were we stayed with his sister. Then I was in Whiterun for a bit and at the Throat of the World with the Greybeards for a few months. How did you escape?", stated Aine.

"Ralof is a loyal soldier. My army was able to get me out. They had a carriage hidden in the woods near Helgen. I'm so sorry the Thalmor captured you. It's my fault. I should have never sent you to Solitude for information.", said Ulfric feeling guilty.

"No, Ulfric. It was my idea to go there. I would do it again if need be.", responded Aine by giving Ulfric another kiss.

Ulfric turns Aine around and tells her to look onto Windhelm and Skyrim. The looked at the calming aurora. "This is what we a fighting for. A Skyrim where Talos warship isn't prosecuted, a Skyrim that doesn't bow to a crumbling Empire... A free Skyrim!", exclaimed Ulfric. "Have you eaten? I believe there is some supper left unless Galmar pigged out and ate everything on the table. You also must be cold, there is a chill in the air.", asked Ulfric. Ulfric walks Aine down to an empty hall with his arm around her, keeping her warm. Aine finds a chicken leg and some potatoes and decides to have a little. "Aine, tomorrow is a big day. I need you at my council. You can sleep in the empty chamber near mine. I'll take you there.", said Ulfric walking Aine to her chamber.

"Thank you, Ulfric. I really appreciate your hospitality.", said Aine.

Ulfric presses his lips against Aine's one last time. She kisses him back. He releases her from this kiss and sits her down on the bed. He brushes is hand lightly along her face and then leaves the room entering his chamber up the stairs. Ulfric closes his chamber door, gets ready for bed and thanks Talos for bringing Aine back to him. Ulfric drifts off to sleep.

Aine lies down and falls asleep right away. This was a very trying day for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Stormcloak Affair**

 **Part 4**

Aine awoke in the Palace of Kings only reuniting with Ulfric the night before. She was home in Windhelm. She loved it here despite the cold weather. She loved its people but didn't approve of the segregation. If Ulfric were to succeed he would need the support of all of Skyrim, not just the Nords, she thought. That is something she desperately needed to get across to Ulfric. Inside the room she saw a pitcher of water with a bowl next to it, some cloth and a small bar of soap. Aine went to the bowl and began to wash herself. She started with her face, then dampened her amber curls and proceeded to loosen her linen slip and began to lightly wash her body.

Ulfric awoke shortly after. He went down the stairs to see if Aine was making out okay. The door to her chamber being ajar, Ulfric quietly peeks in and realizes Aine is indecent. He closes the door startling Aine. She quickly dries herself and pulls the tunic over her linen slip and ties it tightly around her waist and back. Aine looked in to the mirror and reshaped her curls, making them even. Aine leaves her chamber walking down to the war room where Ulfric and Galmar are looking at the map of Skyrim theorizing a strategy at opposite sides of table. Ulfric and Galmar look over to Aine.

Galmar greets Aine, "Nice seeing you in Windhelm. It has certainly been a while." "Aine, did you sleep well?", said Ulfric admiring her curves realizing he hadn't seen her in a dress for a long time. Last night she wore simple armor. Aine approaches Ulfric noticing that he is looking her up and down.

"I slept better last night than I have in months.", said Aine in response. Aine walks over to Ulfric lightly brushing his fingers with hers, both feeling the sexual tension rise between them. Galmar discreetly rolls his eyes with a bear on his head.

"We need to send Whiterun a message. Aine you've dealt with the Jarl of Whiterun. Please bring him my ax.", exclaimed Ulfric.

"He's either with us or against us.", snarled Galmar. "It's time Jarl Bargruuf comes to a decision. He can't remain neutral forever.", replied Ulfric. "

Ulfric, I'll gladly deliver Whiterun the message. If may interject, should you win the war, you would become High King correct. Don't you think it would be better if you had the support from the other races in addition to the Nord?", stated Aine.

"Do you think the Dunmer, Altmer and the Argonians will fight for our cause?", snapped Galmar. "If we give them a reason to, they will.", said Aine by elevating her voice a bit.

"Many of the Altmer oppose the Thalmor. If we rebuild the Grey Quarter, provide more guards there and slowly allow Argonians to settle within the city, surely they will fight for their home.", continued Aine. Ulfric looked at Aine with bewilderment. He couldn't believe his ears. Looking at her speak he came to the realization that she had the makings of a good a fair queen. Could she be _his_ queen? She loved Skyrim and _all her people_. "Do you think we can get the other races to talk?", asked Ulfric trying to stay calm.

"I think we can make it work, but Aine needs to be in the meetings. If they fight for our cause, I can see no fault in it.", said Galmar.

"Aine, you deliver the message to Whiterun. Galmar, you need to find representatives and request a meeting. Also, have a few of our city guards on hand. This needs to be organized before Aine returns.", ordered Ulfric. Galmar leaves the room looking for breakfast.

Ulfric turns to Aine. "I'm sorry, Ulfric. I just feel you need the support from everyone, not just the Nord. After all Skyrim is big enough for us all.", said Aine in a soft voice.

"There is no need to apologize. I have been too hard on the other races and some even think I'm a racist. It's true; I haven't been as tolerant as my father. But I don't hate non-Nords. I had no idea you felt this way about Skyrim. Even after all the Thalmor did to you, you still have faith in the Altmer.", said Ulfric lightly touching Aine's face.

"I have a problem with the Thalmor not the Altmer. There's a difference, Ulfric. I know the Altmer here. I've grown up with them.", said Aine defensively.

"Aine, we have a problem. You continue to amaze me and I don't know how to handle it.", said Ulfric before leaning in to kiss her.

Aine falls into Ulfric arms kissing him back while he pushes her against the table. She feels the same excitement as she felt last night on the balcony. Ulfric briefly loses his control and moves his hand up her dress, feeling her thighs. Aine doesn't stop him and let out a soft moan, inadvertently inviting him in. Meanwhile, Galmar comes back eating a half a loaf of bread.

"I guess I should have taken my time with breakfast, giving you two love birds enough time getting reacquainted." says Galmar interrupting them while with his mouth full. Immediately they break the kiss. Aine's face is flushed and Ulfric gives Galmar a dirty look.

"There is much to do.", said Ulfric in disappointment.

Aine decides to take a step outside to cool herself down before finding some breakfast. Later that day she packs her things, changes into Stormcloak armor and goes to Ulfric. "Give me your ax, my love and I will deliver your message.", said Aine with a heavy heart.

"Promise me, you will return. I need you by my side, my bear.", said Ulfric.

"I promise Ulfric. There is no place I'd rather be.", said Aine looking into Ulfric's eyes. They kissed farewell and Aine took the next carriage to Whiterun.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Stormcloak Affair**

 **Part 5**

It was a long ride to Whiterun, which took days. Aine was tired and run down. She went to the Bannered Mare and asked Hulda if she could have a room for a few hours to take a nap. Hulda agreed and to no coin from Aine. After a few hours, Aine awoke refreshed. There was a lot at stake and she was nervous. She wasn't sure how Jarl Balgruuf would react. She didn't want to let Ulfric down. Aine wondered what he meant by he wanted her by his side. Did he want more from her? Her body ached for Ulfric's gentle touch and alluring musky scent. She wanted to be his and everything it had to offer, for she was madly in love with Ulfric; despite him being twenty years her senior. She was only a child during the Great War and never really knew her father.

Aine moved on to Dragonsreach to see the Jarl. Jarl Balgruuf was lounging in his throne as usual with his legs spread. The only thing missing from this image was the Jarl's hand down his britches. _Why do Jarls sit that way?_ , Aine said to herself. Aine approaches the Jarl.

"Greetings, Dragonborn. What business do you have in Whiterun?" "I have a message from Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak.", said Aine in response. "What message do present me?", asked Balgruuf knowing very well what was coming.

"This is Ulfric's battleax. Will you accept it?", Aine said nervously.

"How well do you know Ulfric?", said the jarl taking the ax. "That is irrelevant. We…um… He wants only what is best for Skyrim.", said Aine as her face began to flush.

"Well, well I see that you know him intimately.", said Balgruuf in response to her rosy cheeks. "I will need to speak to Ulfric personally. There is matter that needs discussion before I give him my loyalty. Let's go to Windhelm, so I can see your lover. We leave at first light.", said Balgruuf still holding the ax. This wasn't exactly true.

She had never lay with Ulfric or any other man in fact. She knew what sex was and how she felt about him or how he made her feel. He made her lose control whenever he was near. But what did Ulfric want from her?

Balgruuf dismissed Aine, and she proceeded to Whiterun Market District, for she was hungry. Wanting to buy some fruit, Fralia Grey-Mane approaches her saying, "You're a Stormcloak. Please follow me; I need to speak to you in private." Aine follows Fralia into her home. As soon as Aine opens her mouth, Fralia's son Avulstein comes over with is battleaxe aimed towards her. "Avulstein, put that down! She's here to help us find Thorald!", says Fralia frantically.

"All right, mother.", conceded Avulstein. "I can't take any more of this. No weapons, please. Let's just talk.", proclaims Fralia.

"We can't trust anyone! Who knows what they'll do if they find me here. How do we know she's a spy for the Battle-Born? Don't be foolish mother!, says Avulstein.

"I'm sorry, Fralia. I don't understand what is going on. What does this have to do with me being a Stormcloak?", asks Aine. "Thorald's disappearance has been hard on all of us, but Avulstein has taken it badly. He's afraid of being taken as well, so he hasn't left the house. All he talks about is Thorald. Please, help Avulstein if you can. Something has to be done, or we're all going to lose our minds. He's my son. I just... I feel it in my heart. You'd understand if you had children. He is a Stormcloak supporter.", explains Fralia.

"I know that Thorald's not dead. I just know it. The Imperials have him, and are keeping him somewhere. But I don't know where. Those damned Battle-Borns... They know something. They're hiding it. They practically taunt us with it. They must have some sort of proof! There's got to be something in that house of theirs. I just know it. I don't dare leave the house myself. So I need your help.", pleads Avulstein.

"I'll see what I can find out.", says Aine with a heavy heart.

Aine sneaks her way into the Battle-Born home. She finds a locked door in the first floor bedroom and decides to pick the lock. She is successful. Inside the small closet she finds an Imperial Missive. It states Thorald Grey-Mane is being held captive by the Thalmor in Northwatch Keep. Aine quickly leave the Battle-Born home without being detected and proceeds back to Grey-Mane home. "Avulstein, I know where Thorald is. He is alive for now but currently being held by the dirty Thalmor in the Northwatch Keep.", said Aine.

"I will go there at once.", said Avulstein.

"I don't think that is a good idea. You don't want your mother to have both of her sons missing.", said Aine.

"That is quite wise.", concluded Avulstein.

"I will do my best to retrieve him. You have my word as a Stormcloak.", said Aine exiting the Grey-Mane home.

It was time to find a bed for the night so Aine went back to the Bannered Mare and rented a room from Hulda for the night. She lay in her bed missing Ulfric. A tear went down her face.

Meanwhile, Ulfric so smitten with Aine needed to do something. Galmar urged him to propose marriage, as it was the only logical outcome. "Ulfric, once we drive out the Legion, you will become High King. And with that you need a queen. Aine is Skyrim's best option. She is Dragonborn, for Talos' sake! But you need to act quickly before someone else takes her off your hands. Do you want her ending up with Ralof? After all he saved her in Helgen, is a Stormcloak officer and closer in age.", laid out Galmar.

"Galmar, you old friend; you are absolutely correct. I need to marry her before I accidentally impregnate her. I can't control myself when she is around. She makes me feel like a young man again.", said Ulfric.

"I know she does. I can see it with own eyes, even the bear on my head sees it.", chuckled Galmar.

"I need to have a ring made for her. But I don't know what kind of stones she likes.", said Ulfric hopeful.

The next morning, Aine and Balgruuf make their way to Windhelm by carriage. Balgruuf wore Ulfric's battleax on his back and a wooden sword sheathed. Aine wasn't sure what to make of the wooden sword.

Ulfric is getting ready for the day. It would prove important. His afternoon was full of meetings. But before that he needed to go to the market. There he speaks to an Altmer merchant named Niranye. "I need a ring made for someone special but I don't have a clue what she would prefer.", stated Ulfric.

"Yes, my Jarl. May I ask, is this an engagement ring?", asked Niranye.

"Yes, it is.", said Ulfric in response. "And who might the lucky lady be?", asked the merchant.

"Aine… that is, if she will have me of course", said Ulfric in a hopeful voice. "Aine, you say. I think she would very much enjoy a gold ring with jade in the center. This will take a few weeks to be made. And if, I might add; she has been in love with you for over ten years. I'm sure she will gladly take your hand in marriage.", said Niranye informing Ulfric.

"Ten years you say… I had no idea.", said Ulfric in a surprised manner. He remembers Aine was friendly with Niranye in the past.

"Is there anything else I may assist you with?", inquired Niranye. "I will take a couple of those tunics and the green fine dress, please.", said Ulfric.

"That will make 900 spetims. 50 for the clothing and 850 for the ring.", said Niranye.

"That sounds, fair.", says Ulfric handing over the coin.

It was midday and Ulfric wanted to get back to the Palace. Before getting there he runs into a young girl, named Sofie. "Jarl Ulfric, it is a pleasant day to be seeing you here in our wonderful city of Windhelm. Would you like some flowers? They are quite beautiful today.", said Sofie.

"I will take a few pink ones and red ones.", said Ulfric handing over the money. "Oh, thank you. You are most generous.", said Sofie.

"What is a girl like you, selling flowers? Where are your parents?", asked Ulfric.

"My mother died when I was very small. My father is one of your soldiers, and he hasn't returned in months. I do what I can to get by.", said Sofie with a tear in her eye.

"You are welcome to stay in the palace until we find out what has happened to your father. There is plenty of food and the fire is always burning.", said Ulfric in a loving manner. Sofie reminded Ulfric of Aine. She wasn't much older when she lost her parents.

That afternoon Ulfric and Galmar met with Scouts-Many-Marches. They learned that the Argonians could be of great use in the Stormcloak army. The Argonian people have an excellent stealth advantage, making the perfect spies and the ability to breath underwater. He promised the Scouts-Many-Marches that the Argonian people would be allowed to move into the city if they agreed to fight for their home in Skyrim. "I wish the Nords, Argonians and Dark Elves in Windhelm got along better. To what do I owe this generous offer?", asked the Argonian.

"Aine made it clear to us, that we need to fight for all of Skyrim"., replied Ulfric.

The next meeting took place with Brunwulf-Free-Winter. Ulfric opens the conversation by stating, "We are thinking of rebuilding the Gray Quarter.". "It will take time to rebuild, but the Nords are no strangers to hard work.", responds Brunwulf. "Then it's settled. We will send builders to the Gray-Quarter and show the Dunmer, they are welcome.

After the meetings concluded Ulfric went up to the living quarters, left the gifts for Aine on her bed and got ready for bed. He was exhausted. He lay awake in his bed, wondering if Aine had truly in love with him for over ten years. Looking back, there were signs. He was just too stupid to see it. If he had known about Aine's feelings for him sooner, he would have given himself to her. He longed to feel her warm body against his. He loved her and was beginning to love her more and more each day.

The next day, Aine had returned from Whiterun with Jarl Balgruuf. Ulfric was pleased to see her but didn't know why Balgruuf was here. He was wearing the ax. Ulfric first approaches Aine and gives her lovingly a kiss on the lips. Aine goes up to her chamber, so she can take a short nap. Then he proceeds to greet Balgruuf. "To what do I owe this surprise?, asked Ulfric.

"I needed to speak with personally, Ulfric, before I agree with you.", explained Balgruuf. "

Why are you sending your mistress on a diplomatic mission?", said Balgruuf. "She's not my mistress, Balgruuf. Tell me what you want before insulting me any further.", snarled Ulfric.

"If I am to take your side, then you need to take mine.", said Balgruuf handing him the wooden sword. Ulfric knew what that meant.

"I will gladly provide refuge for your children should the time come.", said Ulfric knowing he had gained an ally.

Aine entered her chamber to see new clothing laid out on her bed and red and pink roses next to her bed. She hangs the clothing up in the wardrobe, smiles and proceeds to change into her linen dress. Aine lay down in her bed and drifted off lightly.

Ulfric went upstairs to see where Aine had gone. He wanted to thank her for bringing such an important ally to the table. Slowly Ulfric opens the door to her chamber only to see her lying down. He went over to her and sat at the bed. She was nearly naked, and he was so close to her. "Are you not well, my love?", Ulfric asks right before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She opens her eyes and says, "I'm fine, just a little tired. I hope you don't mind that I came up here to take a nap. Thank you for your lovely gifts, my heart."

"I don't mind. I am eternally grateful to your service. Balgruuf is now an ally and your proposal for the city seems to be shaping up nicely.", said Ulfric looking at her body. Aine sat up in the bed and pulled Ulfric in for a deep sensual kiss. In response to her advances, Ulfric proceeds to remove his fur cloak and part of his tunic revealing his hairy chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in love with me all this time?", asked Ulfric positioning himself on her. Ulfric gently thrusts his body against hers with their clothing and bedding between them. Aine pulls Ulfric even closer to herself feeling the warmth of Ulfric's chest and taking in the intoxication of his pheromones.

"I wasn't sure you felt the same way and I didn't want to look like a fool", said Aine.

"You could never be a fool in my eyes", said Ulfric kissing her again.

Reluctantly, Ulfric says, "Dinner is to be served shortly, and we shouldn't be late. We have a lot to celebrate and I have invited Sofie, the girl selling flowers in the city to the palace. I have Jorleif looking in to the whereabouts of her father. I think you would like her." Ulfric puts on his tunic and cloak again and proceeds to his chamber closing the door behind him. He lets out a shout, breaking some pottery and moving a table. He wanted to make love to Aine, but he couldn't leave his guest waiting.

Aine gets out of bed washes herself down and refreshes her amber curls. Looking into the wardrobe she decides to wear the finer green dress. In the throne room she sees Ulfric at the head, Galmar to his right, Balgruuf beside him and Sofie sitting on the left side of the table. Ulfric is pleased Aine is wearing one of the dresses he bought her. The colors matched her complexion and the fabric hugged her feminine curves. Aine seats herself left of Ulfric next to Sofie and Jorlief.

Ulfric proposes a toast, "Soon we are to march on Solitude. This would not be possible without the help of Aine. We will take back what is rightfully ours."

"Skol!", shouted the rest of the table. Aine looked over to Sofie, and they started talking amongst themselves.

Balgruuf looking at Ulfric and Aine says, "I'm sorry Ulfric, I meant no offense earlier."

"Let us eat and be well.", says Ulfric. The atmosphere was joyful everyone was eating and drinking well.

Aine could tell Ulfric had more than is fill of mead. She places her hand on his knee moving it towards his groin and says, "My bear, I think it is time to retire."

"Please join me, my love", says Ulfric barely able to stand. Aine brings Ulfric to bed and helps him get under the covers. She decides to lay next to him with her head in his chest.

The next morning Ulfric awakes with his arms around Aine, but she was fully clothed. Aine looks up at Ulfric and give his a kiss. "I believe I may have had too much to drink last night", says an embarrassed Ulfric.

"It is true, you did but I brought you to bed before you were able to do anything foolish.", said Aine giving him another kiss. There is a matter I need to discuss with you.

"Thorald Grey-Mane is one of your supporters in Whiterun. It seems he is being held captive by the Thalmor. I request to get him out of prison.", exclaimed Aine.

"I need you by my side but if you must go. Please take an Argonian with you. Their stealth abilities are superior to your own. I will await your return in our camp near Solitude.", replied Ulfric with a heavy heart.

"I spoke to Sofie last night. She is a sweet girl and reminds me of myself. She needs a family... When the war is over, I would like to adopt her. I hope you don't object.", said Aine.

"We can discuss the adoption after Solitude. I don't think you should do it on your own. She isn't _your_ responsibility. I was sure you'd like her. She also reminded me of you when you were her age.", said Ulfric getting the feeling Aine wanted to be a mother.

Later that day, Aine left with one of the Argonian dock-workers to Northwatch Keep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: sex scene**

 **A Stormcloak Affair**

 **Part 6**

Scouts-Many-Marches assisted Aine in Thorald Grey-Mane's rescue mission. The two arrived in Northwatch Keep. He proved to be a valuable asset to the Stormcloak cause. Aine snuck her way through with her bow and arrow, while Scouts-Many-Marches had a different approach. His stealth abilities were quite superb. He preferred the use of his trusted dagger. This was easy, too easy. They killed all the Thalmor at the keep. It made Aine feel a little better after what they had put her through. But she dearly missed Ulfric. She wanted to be with him and it just didn't happen. They came close to it on more than one occasion but it just wasn't time. Aine and Scouts-Many-Marches finally reached the cellar where Thorald was being held captive. She saw him chained to the wall. She knew all too well what the Thalmor were like. The Argonian must have been invisible because he was able to take two guards out without her seeing him. After all the Thalmor were defeated, Aine proceeded to free Thorald. He seemed skeptical. "I'm here to set you free.", exclaimed Aine.

"I cannot thank you enough for rescuing me from this place. I suspect I'd never again see the light of day otherwise. But why would you risk your life for me, a stranger?", asked Thorald.

"Your brother Avulstein convinced me and I as once a prisoner of the Thalmor like yourself.", said Aine.

"It is no longer safe for me in Whiterun. Tell my mother this: _**suffer the winter's cold wind...**_ She'll know what it means.", replied Thorald.

Aine proceeded to Solitude where she would once more be reunited with her love. They were not there yet, so she stayed at the inn one night and decided to write Fralia Grey-Mane a letter.

 _Dear Fralia,_

 _I have found the item you were looking for. All is well, but we must suffer the winter's cold wind._

 _Should you ever need to speak to me, I will be in Windhelm._

 _Your friend,_

 _Aine_

Aine couldn't sleep again. Her thoughts of Ulfric consumed her. She needed to be with him. She wanted to be his for now and forever but did he want the same? Aine still wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was going to sleep with him before the battle of Solitude. She had to. She needed to know him.

Back in Windhelm Jorleif approaches Ulfric with a small package. "Niranye, from the market has asked me this to give to you. She says it is precious.", says Jorleif handing over the small package.

Ulfric opens it and sees it is more beautiful than he could ever imagine. "Please give Niranye this, as a token of my gratitude.", says Ulfric handing over pouch with 200 septims. Sofie walks up to the Jarl with a smile on her face. "Come here child, I have something I want to show you.", said Ulfric showing her the ring.

"Wow, are you going to ask Aine to marry you? I hope she says yes. The ring is quite beautiful. I'm sure she will love it.", rambled Sofie.

"Thank you, Sofie. That is all. Please find a book to read.", said Ulfric. Ulfric hadn't the heart to tell Sofie that her father died fighting for him. He'd gown fond of Sofie and felt responsible for her. It saddened Ulfric to wonder how many more orphans were there in Skyrim because of him. Ulfric places the ring on the chain of the Talos amulet, in order to keep it safe. He had decided to ask Aine for her hand in marriage while they were in Solitude and should they succeed. He would announce their wedding after their victory.

Ulfric and his men traveled to Solitude where they would set camp outside of the city. Aine realizing the Stormcloaks were outside the city's gates snuck out of the city and went on to the camp. It was evening and the soldiers were preparing for their most important battle yet. She found Ulfric's tent and entered undetected. She saw him there preparing his speech to motivate his army for battle. He had a way with words. Aine slowly walks over to Ulfric and says, "Hello, my bear. We meet again.", embracing Ulfric. He Kisses Aine and says, "You don't know how happy I am to see you, my love."

Aine removes her all of her clothes revealing her body and vulnerability to him, while saying, "If tomorrow is our last day in Skyrim before arriving in Sovngarde. I don't want to get there without experiencing what it is to be yours. So many times have we come close to it. I don't want it all to be in vain." Ulfric sees the scares on her body inflicted by the Thalmor.

Ulfric looks at Aine while removing his armor saying, "Not if I have anything to do with it." Ulfric lays Aine down on to his bedroll. He lies on top of her, opening her legs with his. The suddenly he breaks open the barrier separating the two, entering her. Aine lets out a soft moan while they experience bliss sending them to Sovngarde and back. Before the act was complete, Ulfric released his seed inside her. The couple spent hours looking into each other's eyes, high from what they just did. Aine looks at Ulfric's chest and notices a ring on his Talos necklace.

Aine asks, "What's this?", holding the ring in her hand.

Ulfric stands up, removes the ring from his Talos pendant and gets on one knee and says, "Aine, the Dragonborn, most trusted member of the Stormcloaks and keeper of my heart. Will you me mine for now and forever?" He slides the ring on her finger. It is a perfect fit.

"By all the Nine. YES!", said Aine kissing Ulfric.

The next morning the Stormcloak army waited at the gates to Solitude. Ulfric spoke, "This is it men! It's time to make this city ours! We come to this moment carried by the sacrifices and the courage of our fellows. Those who have fallen. And those still bearing the shields to our right. On this day, our enemy will witness the fullness of our determination, the true depth of our anger and the exalted righteousness of our cause. The gods are watching. The spirits of our ancestors are stirring. And the men under suns yet to dawn will be transformed by what we do here today. Fear neither pain, nor darkness. For Sovngarde awaits those who die with weapons in their hands, and courage in their hearts. We now fight our way to Castle Dour to cut the head off the legion itself! And in that moment, the gods will look down and see Skyrim as she was meant to be. Full of Nords who are mighty, powerful, and free! Ready now! Everyone, with me! For the sons and daughters of Skyrim!" The army cheers as they victoriously storm through Solitude. Ulfric, Galmar and Aine end up General Tullius. Ulfric kills the general. "Stormblade. I want you to have my sword, a token of my appreciation. Now then. The men will expect a speech. Will you stand by my side? I wish to honor you, Dragonborn, and the truest of Stormcloaks. I will also announce our engagement", said Ulfric. They exit to the courtyard.

Galmar announces, "And now, I present to you, Ulfric Stormcloak, hero of the people, liberator and High King of Skyrim!" Ulfric continues, "I am indeed Ulfric Stormcloak, and at my side the woman we know as Stormblade, and the world knows as the Dragonborn. And indeed, there are many that call us heroes. But it is all of you who are the true heroes! It was you who fought a dying Empire who sunk its claws into our land, trying to drag us down with it. It was you who fought the Thalmor and their puppets who would have us deny our gods and our heritage. It was you who fought your kin who didn't understand our cause, who weren't willing to pay the price of our freedom. But more than that, it was you who fought for Skyrim, for our right to fight our own battles... To return to our glory and traditions, to determine our own future!" The soldiers cheer.

"And it is for these reasons that I cannot accept the mantle of "High King. Not until the Moot declares that title should adorn my shoulders will I accept it.", states Ulfric.

"And what about Jarl Elisif?", asks a soldier.

"Yes, what about the Lady Elisif? Will she put aside her personal hatred for me, and her misplaced love for the Emperor and his coin, so that the suffering of our people will end? Will she acknowledge that it is we Nords who will determine Skyrim's future? Will she swear fealty to me, so all may know that we are at peace, and a new day has dawned?", asks Ulfric.

"I do!", concedes Lady Elisif.

"Then it is settled. The Jarl will continue to rule Solitude, I will garrison armies here to ward off Imperial attempts to reclaim the city. And in due time, the Moot will meet, and settle the claim to High King once and for all. There is much to do, and I need every able-bodied man and woman committed to rebuilding Skyrim. A great darkness is growing, and soon we will be called to fight it, on these shores or abroad. The Aldmeri Dominion may have defeated the Empire, but it has not defeated Skyrim! And one more thing. The Dragonborn and I are to be wed. If I am to become your High King than it won't be without the Dragonborn as your High Queen!", concluded Ulfric. The whole crowd cheers. This is a glorious day for Skyrim.

Ulfric turns to Galmar asking, "How'd I do?"

"Eh, not so bad. Nice touch about the High King and Queen.", said Galmar.

"And of course, we couldn't have done it without you. May the gods preserve you, Galmar.", said Ulfric with praise.

"May the gods preserve us all.", replied Galmar.

"Come, Galmar and Aine. We've still much work to do and a wedding to plan."

It was time to return to Windhelm and that they did. Aine and Ulfric arrive at the Palace of King tired. They go to their chambers for some well needed horizontal refreshment after which they rested for the next couple of hours. Rebuilding a country and planning a weeding would prove to be difficult. They dressed and went down to the throne room and feasted. They had plenty to celebrate and they were happy. Sofie embraces the happy couple. Ulfric informs Sofie of the horrible news and asked her if she would like to be adopted once they were married. Sofie wholeheartedly agrees.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Stormcloak Affair**

 **Part 7**

Weeks had passed since the battle for Solitude. Aine grown accustom to sleeping beside the Jarl and took up permanent residency in his chamber. Sofie moved into Aine's chambers and sometimes came in at night what she was scared and was either comforted by Aine or Ulfric. They seemed to make a cute little family. The wedding was a few weeks away and Aine had already been fitted into a gown.

Ulfric awoke to the sound of Aine heaving into one of the silver bowls. "Are you alright, my love?", asked Ulfric seemly genuinely concerned.

"I'll be fine. I will pass. I'm sorry to wake you.", replied Aine.

"No worries, I'll fetch Wuunferth the Unliving. Surely he'll have a potion for you.", said Ulfric leaving the bedroom. Ulfric returned with Wuunferth.

"How long have you been feeling like this, Dragonborn?, inquired the court wizard.

"It has been off and on for the past two weeks.", said Aine. "Do you have any other symptoms that I need to know about?", inquired the wizard further. "I've been sleeping more than usual and been getting dizzy spells.", replied Aine.

"And when was the last time you bled, my dear? "I haven't bled since Ulfric sent me to Whiterun. So nearly two months…", said Aine realizing something.

"My Jarl, there is nothing I can give her. She's perfectly healthy. We just need to let nature take its course and make sure she gets enough rest.", said the wizard with a smile on his face.

"What ails Aine, then?", asked Ulfric.

"My bear, nothing ails me. You are to become a father. I am with child.", said Aine.

"But we aren't married yet. When did this happen?", asked Ulfric in mild disbelief.

"I think I should give you two some privacy.", said the wizard leaving the room.

"Do you remember what we did right before we took Solitude?", asked Aine looking into Ulfric's eyes.

"Of course I do. That was the happiest moment of my life.", said Ulfric giving Aine a kiss on the forehead. "Are you happy, my heart?", asked Aine. "You have no idea how happy you've made me.", said Ulfric pulling Aine close to him.

"We need to expedite the wedding, so you can still fit into your dress.", chuckled Ulfric. "I don't feel up to traveling to Rifton. Carriage ride has always taken a toll on me., especially since Helgen.", said Aine.

"Then we must request that the priest of Mara pays Windhelm a visit.", said Ulfric.

"We need to be careful who knows about my condition. Our child will be heir and is a target of the Thalmor.", said Aine with concern in her voice.

"I will speak to Galmar and Ralof later today. Ralof has been tasked with rebuilding Helgen. He is due in later today to inform me of his progress. Whiterun has sent their best builders.", he said.

That afternoon Ralof arrived in Windhelm safe and well. He had much to report to the Jarl. Whiterun was fully rebuilt and they had control over Helgen. Aine, the Jarl, Galmar and Ralof all sat in the great hall. "What news do you have of Helgen?", said Ulfric opening the conversation.

"Restoration is well under order. It shouldn't be too long before we have people settle there.", exclaimed Ralof. "That's good news.", praised Ulfric. There is something of great importance I need ask of you, Ralof.", said Ulfric while holding Aine's hand.

"I need you to make a trip to Rifton and persuade the priest of Mara to come up to Windhelm. You must also be discrete. For Aine is carrying my cub in her belly.", said Ulfric with a smile on his face. Aine rests her head briefly on Ulfric's.

"That's wonderful news. I had no idea you two were a couple until the announcement in Solitude. I did notice Ulfric giving Aine a few looks on the carriage but I didn't know what to make of it.", said Ralof with excitement.

"I would have never guessed. After all, you two couldn't keep your hands off each other before we got to Solitude.", said Galmar sarcastically. "We need you go soon. Because I really want to be able to fit in my dress for the wedding.", stated Aine.

"I will gladly speak to Maramal for you. I'm sure he will gladly help.", replied Ralof. "Tell me Ralof. In Helgen you mentioned you used to be sweet on a girl there. Did you ever find her?", inquired Aine.

"Oh, you mean, Angi. Yes, I found her near Falkreath. And she has agreed to marry me once Helgen is rebuilt.", said Ralof showing off his amulet of Mara.

"Glad to hear it, Ralof. Let us know when the big day is, and we'll be delighted to attend.", stated Ulfric.

"Ralof, I have something for you. I think you will like it. I found them when I returned to Helgen briefly.", said Aine pulling couple of bottles out of a chest.

"You don't mean, Mead mixed with juniper berries do you?", asked Ralof.

"Of course; what did you have in mind?", asked Aine.

"It has always been an honor serving you, Jarl Ulfric. Would you mind sharing a drink with me?", said Ralof.

"Sure", said Ulfric taking a sip of the juniper berry mead." "I'll leave for Rifton right away, my king.", said Ralof.

"I'm not High King yet. The moot has yet to vote. If there will be no more, I'd liked to call this meeting is adjourned. We shall take a short recess.", said Ulfric motioning at Aine to follow him up to their chamber.

Aine and Ulfric arrive at their chamber. Ulfric closes the door and then wraps his arms around Aine. "You have no idea, how happy you've made me. I'm sorry; I didn't realize sooner how you felt about me. I'm sorry it took a Thalmor prison for me to really see what you mean to me. We would have had more time together.", said Ulfric.

"Shh, Ulfric. Let's just enjoy the time we have now. I love you and always will.", said Aine while pressing her lips against his. They decide to take a rest on the bed. Aine takes a nap while Ulfric gently rubs her belly saying, "I can't wait to meet you little cub."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ralof leaves for Rifton by horse. It takes him half a week to get there. He arrives at the temple of Mara, and sees Maramal standing near the altar. Maramal greets Ralof, "To what do I owe this visit, friend."

"You need to come with me to Windhelm right away. The Jarl Ulfric requests your service.", what's the hurry said Maramal.

"The Jarl wishes to be wed while his bride still fits into her gown.", exclaimed Ralof.

"It's good to see love blossoming, even during these difficult times. I'll be happy to perform a wedding in Windhelm. Let me just find my travel Mara and we will be off. "Dinya, I need to take off to Windhelm. Please take care of the temple while I am gone.", said Maramal to his wife.

"I know darling. Mara has been looking over her destined couple for a long time. She choose them at birth and is delighted they finally found each other. Their unborn child is meant for great things, of this Mara has informed me. Please don't take too long., darling.", said Dinya. Maramal sets off for Windhelm with Ralof not before giving his wife a kiss.

Back in Windhelm, Jorleif the Jarls's steward sends for Niranye, Aine's friend and confidant who tailored the wedding attire for the future High King and Queen. She arrives in the palace and is sent to the Jarl's quarters. She sees Aine sitting at the table and asks, "Is there something wrong with the gown, my dear friend?"

"No, but I am afraid you may need to make an alteration. Can you keep a secret?", asked Aine.

"Of course I can. We've known each other for ages. We are like sisters.", stated Niranye.

"I am with child, and I am afraid you may need to loosen my dress around the waist.", said Aine.

Niranye gave Aine a hug and said, "Congratulations! Of course, my dear; anything for you." Niranye proceeded to take a few of Aine's measurements and chuckled, "It finally happened. You've had your eye on him not long after you joined his army, but he was always too oblivious to see." "

He was preoccupied with the never ending war.", said Aine.

"You two must have gotten together rather quickly. It was only yesterday, Jarl Ulfric was in my shop looking for a ring.", said Niranye.

"Did you hear, Sofie is in charge of flowers? She's so happy.", rambled Aine.

"I'm sure she is. She has a good eye for color.", said Niranye. After Niranye finished taking the measurements, Aine dismissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Stormcloak Affair**

 **Part 8**

Aine hears Sofie cry in herself from the other room. She decides to comfort her. She goes over to Sofie and starts stoking her hair. "Sofie, darling did you have a bad dream?"

"I saw a dragon attacking Windhelm. He wanted to kill us all.", cried Sofie.

"Shh, it was just a dream. We need to sleep. Come lay with us. Ulfric won't mind.", said Aine guiding her to their chamber.

"Sofie, what's wrong?", asked Ulfric while giving Sofie a kiss on the forehead.

"I saw a dragon in Windhelm!", exclaimed Sofie.

"Don't worry, there are no dragons here. Now, let's get back to sleep.", replied Ulfric half asleep.

The three of them rested until morning. Upon awaking Aine takes Sofie to the wardrobe. "Ulfric and I have some we would like you to have.", said Aine opening the Wardrobe.

Ulfric pulls out a small ivory gown with an azure blue robe adorned with gold embroidered bears and a fur cape next to a larger gown and says, "We would like you to wear this for the ceremony."

"It looks like Aine's gown. It's too beautiful, I can't wear it.", said Sofie.

"It's ok, we're a family after all.", said Aine giving Sofie a hug.

"We want you to stand up there with us while we exchange wows. We want to include you and show everyone that you are our child.", said Ulfric with a smile on his face.

"I'd be happy to.", said Sofie.

Later that morning Jorleif approaches Ulfric and Aine saying, "I have the document you requested, now if you just sign it." Aine and Ulfric signed the document and Aine rolled it up and tied it together with an azure ribbon.

"I can't wait till we give this to Sofie, my bear.", said Aine looking into Ulfric's eyes and then leaning her head against his chest.

"Now, it's official. Sofie is our child and we have one more on the way. What do you think it is?, asked Ulfric rubbing Aine's belly.

"I haven't a clue, my bear.", replied Aine.

"Perhaps we will have a son. After all we already have a daughter.", smiled Ulfric.

Ralof and Maramal arrive later that day in Windhelm a week after Ralof left. Although everything seemed calm, there was much more security than usual. They were checked and padded down at the gate to Windhelm. This seemed new to a priest but Ralof expected it. "A royal wedding will be taking place tomorrow at high noon. And we wouldn't want an assassin getting in.", thought Ralof to himself. Ralof and Maramal proceeded to the Palace of Kings.

"Ohh, this must be the happy couple!", said Maramal with exuberance "We are pleased you were able to make the journey under so short notice. Please make yourself comfortable. We have a busy day tomorrow.", said Ulfric.

In the afternoon guests started to arrive from all of Skyrim, Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun and his three children, the Gray-Mane family, Jalr Korir of Winterhold and his family and so on and so forth. All gathered in the Great Hall as the kitchens cooked up a couple of chickens, vegetables and potatoes for everyone. The table was decorated with beautiful blue mountain flowers complimenting the Stormcloak crest. "Thank you all for coming and your continued support. Tomorrow will be an important day in Windhelm. Tomorrow Aine and I are to be wed. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." announced Ulfric while motioning at her to stand up with him. All cheered at the table.

Jarl Balgruuf interrupts, "I have an announcement." The hall grew quiet. "The moot has come to a decision… It goes without question. Jarl Ulfric is our one and true High King! We are very lucky to have him overlooking us all! All hail the rightful High King of Skyrim, Ulfric Stormcloak and the High Queen to be Aine!", said Balgruuf raising a toast. All bang their tankards against the table cheering.

"He has proven himself worthy of being High King.", stated Jarl Korir.

"I will be honored to be your High King. Now, let us eat.", said Ulfric. All the guests seemed to be getting on really well. Even Sofie seemed to have taken a liking to Frothar, Balgruuf's eldest son.

Ulfric whispers into Aine's ear, "Please meet me on the balcony. There is something I have been meaning to give you for a while." Aine follows Ulfric to the balcony. Aine liked the balcony. It overlooked the courtyard, the aurora can be well seen from there and it was where they first kissed. Ulfric hands Aine an old diary. "This used to belong to your mother. It has quite a bit of information about Talos in it as well as your family tree. According to this, you are directly descended from Talos on your mother's side. Giving you more claim to the throne than me.", said Ulfric.

"I don't know that to say. Where did you get this?", asked Aine as she was looking through her mother's diary.

"Your father made me swear to keep you safe, if anything ever happened to them. That is why your mother was targeted by the Thalmor and why they tortured you. She gave me this shortly after I returned to Windhelm durning the Great War, They thought you had personal insight to Talos worship and were afraid if your identity got out, that the people of Skyrim would start worshiping you. But they couldn't kill you out of fear that Talos would retaliate. I'm sorry I haven't always been there for you but I will always be there for you, my queen.", said Ulfric.

"No, that can't be true. That would mean that I'm high-born… Why didn't you tell me?", Aine pressed further.

"I wanted to protect you.", said Ulfric.

"Does anyone else know?", asked Aine.

"No. The Thalmor that did were killed by my soldiers and this is the only copy.", stated Ulfirc.

"We need to burn it. No one should know. This makes our unborn child even more of a target for assassins.", cried Aine with fear in her heart for their unborn child.

"I don't care which one of us has more claim to the throne. You are my king and all I want is for _our family_ to be safe.", continued Aine before pressing her lips against Ulfric's.

Ulfric looked at Aine with a smirk on his face and said, "As King it is my right to the first night."

"Our first night was months ago and that point is on me.", said Aine winking at Ulfric. They proceeded to their chamber where they made love one last time before becoming man and wife. Afterwards they blissfully drifted off to sleep.

The next morning everyone awoke to a peaceful day and shared a light breakfast of fresh fruit and some bread and cheese. When Aine was finished eating she excused herself and Sofie from the great hall. "Come my darling, we need to get ready and I need your help.", said Aine to Sofie. They went up to the king's chambers and Aine locked the door. She laid out both gowns on the bed. Aine removed her tunic and Sofie helped her in it.

"Aine, you look puffier than usual", remarked Sofie.

"That is because I'm carrying your brother or sister in my belly, love. You must take good care of him or her, since you with be a big sister. I'm sure Dagny, Jarl Balgruuf's daughter will give you tips.", replied Aine with a smile.

"I don't like Dagny! She's a real brat. Just yesterday she was complaining our sweetrolls weren't good enough.", said Sofie. Aine was in her gown she helped Sofie into hers.

"Sofie, would you mind braiding some flowers in my hair? I'll gladly add some to yours as well.

Ulfric knocks on the door asking, "May I come in?" Aine opens the door. "Wow, I must be the luckiest man in Skyrim because you two look divine.", said Ulfric. Ulfric looks at Aine and she gives him a nod. "Sofie, we have something to give you.", said Ulfric handing her a rolled up piece of parchment.

"What is this?", asked Sofie while untying the bow. The document read:

* * *

 **Certificate of Adoption**

according the city of Windhelm in the year of 4E 201

We hereby declare

 **Aine and Ulfric**

 **Stormcloak**

to be the lawful parents of

 **Sofie**

of the city Windhelm

signed by

Ulfric Stormcloak Aine Stormcloak

Jorleif,

 _Steward to house Stormcloak_

* * *

Sofie read the document while a tear went down her cheek. Ulfric gave Sofie a kiss on the forehead. "Now, go downstairs child. I need to get ready for the ceremony. Be careful not to get your gown dirty.", said Ulfric. Ulfric wore a jacket in the same azure blue as the gowns adorned with gold embroidered bears over his belted ivory tunic, trousers and a fur cape.

It was noon and the three of the proceeded to the balcony to meet Maramal. "Here is the lovely couple now. Let's begin the ceremony. It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship. Do you, High King Ulfric agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?", said Maramal.

"I do, now and forever.", said Ulfirc as everyone in the city was gathered in the courtyard.

"And do you, Aine agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?", said Maramal.

"I do, now and forever.", replied Aine.

"Under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed. I now introduce you Ulfric Stormcloak and Aine Stormcloak High King and Queen of Skyrim, blessed by Mara's divine grace! May they lead a happy and healthy life.", shouted Maramal with excitement. Ulfric and Aine look over to their people waving with Sofie in between them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Stormcloak Affair**

 **Part 9**

It had been months since Aine and Ulfric were married. Aine was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Ulfric found her to be more beautiful every day. Sofie was becoming used to the idea of becoming an older sister and was looking forward to it. They were scheduled to meet with a midwife. Each day Aine grew more and more uncomfortable as her belly grew. She was ready to meet their child.

It was a lovely mid-morning in Windhelm and the dunmer sailor Volsea Griyon arrived. "Hello my King and Queen. I will be your midwife. Please show me to your chamber and I will discuss the details of my work.", said Volsea greeting the High King and Queen.

"Come with us, it is at the top of the stairs.", said Ulfric guiding the midwife. They arrived to the chambers and sat at the table.

"In Morrowind the fathers are very involved in the birth of their child. After all, they are there for the conception.", said the midwife.

"How involved?, inquired Ulfric scratching his head.

"The father of the child lays behind the mother and holds her while she is giving birth. He does this as he is to give her his strength, as she needs all that she can receive.", exclaimed the midwife.

"I think I can do that.", said Ulfric with a smile.

"I will need hot water and clean cloths when the time comes. I will check on you once a week to determine the progression of the pregnancy and when I feel your time is near. I suggest that I sleep here in case the child decides to come in the night. The child should be born here. I see you already have a bassinet ready. That's good. I suggest that the child sleeps here for the first few months of his or her life.", continued the midwife.

"Good, I just home it won't take much longer. I want my body back.", said Aine.

Within two weeks Aine was in labor. It was middle of the night, and she woke up in terrible pain. Ulfric awoke to the sound of Aine in groaning in pain. "Is it time, my love?," asked Ulfric.

"I think so. Please fetch the midwife.", said Aine looking underneath the covers seeing that she bled on the bed. Ulfric nervously got out of bed and found the dunmer midwife asleep in her bed.

He knocks on the door. "Volsea, please wake up. I think it's time.", said Ulfric.

Sofie was in the hall. "Father, how may I help?", asked Sofie.

"Sofie, go to the kitchens and fetch some hot water. I have the cloth.", said Volsea. Volsea proceeded to the chamber of the king and queen, and saw Aine was struggling.

"My queen, let me see.", said Volsea removing the covers. "Ohh my... King Ulfric, we need your wizard on hand. The child is breech. I can see its feet.", said the midwife. Meanwhile, Sofie retuned with the water.

"Sofie, darling please fetch Wuunferth. Aine needs him.", said Ulfric.

"Okay my King, I need you to get behind your wife and hold her. She'll need to push soon.", said Volsea. Ulfric placed himself behind Aine, held her legs up and whispered in her ear. "You can do this my love. I'm here and together we can accomplish anything."

"Okay, Aine. I'm going to need you to push. Ulfric keep holding her like that. You're both doing well. OK, push... one... two... three... Once more..." said Volsea. Aine was pushing but it was taking all of her energy. She felt that something was wrong. She pushed once more. The baby was out but she passed out. "Ok Aine. Very good." said Volsea holding the beautiful pink boy. Sofie handed Volsea some cloth and helped wash her bother. "Aine, stay with me!, She's losing a lot of blood. Where is the wizard? He needs to heal her, before she bleeds out!", screamed Volsea. Sofie held her brother while everyone was desperately trying to save Aine. Wuunferth laid his healing hands upon her. It seemed to help stop the bleeding, but she wouldn't wake up.

Ulfric panicked while stroking his wife. "Please don't leave me my love. We need you.", cried Ulfric.

"There's nothing more I can do at the moment. She's alive but in some sort of coma. She needs to regain her strength.", said the court wizard. Ulfric was in tears while he began to wash down his wife. She bore him a child but at what cost he thought to himself. Sofie her father her brother. She could see he was devastated. Ulfric held his son in his arms while he sat next to his non-responsive wife. She lost too much blood. Why did he have to come into to Nirn feet first? Ulfric ordered everyone out of their quarters, while letting out a shout.

Sofie returned to her chambers in tears. She didn't want to lose the only mother she knew. Aine was good to her. She taught her many things, listened to her and showed her true motherly love. Something she never felt before. Ulfric remained in his chamber with his new born son and wife. He looked at him and knew he loved him but still wanted Aine. He reached over to her. She was still breathing and her skin was warm. Good, he thought. Then he looks at his son again, knowing that he will soon be hungry. Maybe if he got him to her breast, he might latch on and know what to do. Ulfric revealed Aine's breast and felt it in his hand. Hopefully, she had enough milk. Instinctively, he pinched her nipple and to his surprise a drop of milk was release. Okay, he found the milk but did the boy know what to do? He held their son under her breast and placed her nipple near the baby's lips. He latches on and begins to suckle. _Okay, this was working for now_ , he thought. The boy took his fill within a few minutes. Ulfric put his son down in the bassinet. Then he laid down next to his wife and let it all go. He was crying. He was devastated.

The next morning Ulfric found his son crying. Upon inspection, he noticed the boy soiled himself and then cleaned him. "Little cub, are you hungry again? Let's see how momma is doing.", said Ulfric. Aine looked no different. Their son eagerly latched on the Aine's breast and was hungrier than before. When the child finished his meal he fell back asleep and Ulfric placed him back into his bassinet. He was truly scared he might lose his beloved wife and for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. A day ago everything was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Stormcloak Affair**

 **Part 10**

It had been two whole days since Aine had given birth to his beautiful heir and son. Two days since he had even spoken to his wife. He wasn't angry with her he was terribly worried. Had the birth been too much on her? Where was her soul? Was Aine perhaps just an empty shell? Ulfric looked at Aine and simply didn't know the answer. Ulfric and Sofie were on their knees next to the bed praying to the divines for Aine's safe return. "Terrible and power Talos, we are humble servants give praise to thee! Please guide your daughter champion Aine back to us!", prayed Ulfric.

"I'm not sure to which of the nine I should pray to. Who will hear my call, father? To whom did Momma pray to?", asked Sofie.

"You can pray to whomever you fell most drawn to. Sometimes Momma prayed to Mara, sometimes Talos.

"Mother Mara, please give Aine my mother your strength to return to us! We need her. My brother needs her. Akatosh, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, Zeithar and Talos hear our call.", cried Sofie. Ulfric put his arm around Sofie.

Meanwhile, Aine was stuck in Soverngarde. "We thank you fellow dragon slayer for without you, Alduin would still remain a threat.", said the three dragon slayers and retreated to back to the Hall of Valor.

A man not much older than Ulfric exits the hall approaches Aine. "It has been an awful long time since I saw last you. You were a child hiding behind your mother's skirts back then., said the mysterious man.

Aine eyes grew wide, and she said, "Father, is that you?" "Yes, my child. I have seen you grow from afar and an please to see you once more.", said Thorald Fire-Song.

"You have done well my child. I see you have taken my dear friend Ulfric as a husband. Tell him thank you for taking care of you. The High King is a good man, but he needs you. Your family needs you. Your son needs you., he is destined for great things", continued Thorald.

"I have a son?", asked Aine. Before Thorald could answer his daughter's questions his pushed her back in to the realm of the living. Aine fell quickly back into her body making the bed and the entire room shake.

Aine opened her eyes to the sound of them praying. "Mother Mara please bring her back to us.", prayed Sofie and Ulfric. Aine looked at her husband and said "Ulfric", in a rasped voice. "Momma!", shouted Sofie.

"My darling, Aine you've come back to us. I never want to lose you again.", said Ulfric while giving her a passionate kiss.

"I was in Soverngarde. I've defeated Alduin, he will no longer be a problem for us. I also saw my father. He spoke favorable of you and thanks you for keeping your word.", said Aine. Looking at Aine, Ulfric knew she wasn't making it up.

"Thorald was a good man and warrior. Only fitting for him to be dining with the gods.", said Ulfric pleased his wife had returned to them.

"Momma, look!", said Sofie holding her brother.

"Look my love, this is our child.", stated Ulfric. Ulfric placed the boy in his mother's arms.

Aine looks at her son and examines him while saying, "Ten fingers, ten toes blonde hair, blue eyes and... a little penis. We have a son. Do we have a name for him?"

"No my darling, we don't. What would you suggest?", asked Ulfric.

"Why don't we cal him Hoag, after your father?", asked Aine. "I think that will do nicely. Hello my little Hoag.", said Ulfric.

"Hello little brother Hoag. I'm your big sister Sofie.", said Sofie.

"How long was I out? Has Hoag eaten?, asked Aine.

"About two days, my love. We just barely managed. Yes may love, he has. I've been giving him your breast. He should be hungry again soon", said Ulfric.

"He's so fragile.", said Aine before offering Hoag her breast. Hoag latches on and drifts off to sleep while suckling. Once Hoag was fully asleep, Ulfric put him back in is bassinet.

"Darling, you should eat something as well. Don't get out of bed. Let me get you something.", said Ulfric leaving the room.

"Momma, I've missed you so much. I thought you left us for good.", said Sofie with a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry Sofie. But I'm very much alive and plan on staying that way. Thank you for praying for me. How did you know that I sometime turn to Mara?", said Aine.

"Father told me. He prayed to Talos and I prayed to Lady Mara. They answered our prayers.", replied Sofie.

"Well then, perhaps we should prepare an offering. Talos sits just outside the city. He likes steel, so we should lay a steel blade before his altar. Lady Mara will enjoy some flowers. Pick the nicest you can find, and we can leave them in a bowl on the balcony.", said Aine giving Sofie a kiss on the forehead.

It had been a few months since Hoag's birth and Aine returned to normal, Hoag was growing like a weed and Sofie was a wonderful big sister but there was something different about Ulfric which was upsetting to Aine. They would make love as any other couple in love but now he would stop before they were finished. This sometimes made her cry. It made her feel as if they weren't as close as they once had been. She would confront him about the issue, but he would just avoid it and go to sleep.

This time would be different Aine thought as they made love. Aine was looking deep into her husbands eyes and flipped him over. She laid on top of Ulfric and began to kiss him. She held him tight and then Ulfric said, "I can't. Please stop."

"You can't what, my love?", asked Aine.

"I don't want to give you another child. I don't want to lose you again. Please stop.", continued Ulfric.

"I can't get pregnant while breast feeding plus that can never happen again. Alduin has been defeated.", said Aine as she continued to make love to her husband.

"Please, I don't want to risk it.", pleaded Ulfric. Aine continued until Ulfric reluctantly climaxed. Aine kissed him and said "When you stop it makes me feel as if we aren't as close as we once were."

"That's nonsense. I just don't want to put you though another delivery. You nearly bled to death.", said Ulfric with a tear in his eye.

"I know, but as long as I am breast feeding Hoag, I shouldn't fall pregnant.", said Aine.

"I don't know, if that is necessary true. I think it is an old wives' tale.", stated Ulfric.

"I can ask the midwife. Maybe she has a few ideas, my bear.", said Aine while playing with Ulfric's chest hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Stormcloak Affair**

 **Part 11**

 **First Seed, 4E 174**

It was a cool day in Reach. Light snow was in the cool air. The White-Gold Contract hast already been signed, outlawing the worship of Talos. That was the day when the Empire turned its back on the people of Skyrim. Ulfric Stormcloak of Eastmarch along with his followers were furious. They were ready to fight for their right of religious freedom and felt that no elf hat the right to dictate that. They were to be known was the Stormcloak rebellion. Ulfric Stormcloak had tasked his army to retake the city of Marktarth from the Forsworn invaders. In exchange for Ulfric's military aid Talos worship the Jarl of Marktarth would be permitted within the city. Ulfric successfully retook the city with the power of his Thu'um or his Voice.

It was an easy day on the battlefield. Ulfric effortlessly was able to take control with his Thu'um. Truly he had the advantage and was in the right. One moment he got a little cocky and was taunting his enemies. "You're losing a lot of blood, maybe you should sit down for a moment.", mocked Ulfric. And then suddenly his good friend, Thorald Fire-Song took an arrow.

He was losing a lot of blood and in his last breath he said, "Ulfric, please take care of my daughter Aine. She is of upmost importance to Skyrim in the coming years. My wife, Freydis will inform you of the details.

But the Stormcloaks did not win the battle. In fact, they lost and Ulfric and his militia were arrested, incarcerated by the Imperial Legion and branded as outlaws. Ulfric was turned over to the Thalmor to the interrogated.

His interrogator was Elenwen. She hated Talos and knew Ulfric wore his amulet around his neck. She bruised, frayed and molested him. He never returned her advances. He hated her and she knew it. Elenwen finally realized she couldn't get anything out of him she just simply let him go.

Ulfric left the Thalmor prison not knowing what to expect, but he need to pick up the pieces of his left of his life. Upon his return to Windhelm he saw that the city with in mourning. The citizens were calling out for justice and a war against the Aldmeri Dominion, of which the Thalmor are a part of. His father, the Great Bear of Eastmarch had recently passed away, and he needed to step up and take his father's place as Jarl of Windhelm. Ulfric had no idea how to rule. His was a young inexperienced man of twenty-two.

Ulfric, now Jarl of Windhelm went to the Shrine of Talos just outside of his city. He saw Freydis, the mother of Aine praying to Talos. He approaches her and says, "I'm sorry for the lost of your husband. Thorald has informed me I am to protect your daughter, Aine at all costs. What is so special about her?"

"I'm sorry for the lost of your father. He was indeed the Great Bear. It is her linage, my Jarl.", replied Freydis.

"What do you mean, her linage? And how is that of importance for Skyrim?", asked Ulfric. "Please, not here. It isn't safe. Meet me in my home after dark. There is something I need to give you.", she replied.

Later that evening Ulfric proceeds to Hjerim. He knocked on the door. Freydris opened the door and Ulfric is greeted by the scent of rabbit stew. In the kitchen he saw a little girl, no more than two hiding behind her mother's skirts. "Aine, please don't be shy. This is Jarl Ulfric. He'll be staying for dinner.", Freydis announced. Freydis placed a few bowls on the table and put Aine in a chair which looked to be made for someone of her size. Freydis served the stew and asked Ulfric to take a seat and said, "My Jarl, in the journal is our family line recorded. It dates back to Tiber Septim, the very first dragonborn and now known as Talos. This journal is quite old and proves that Aine is a direct descendant of Talos. You need to guard this information with your life. For as it is harder for us to worship him, his descendants will be targets."

Ulfric took the journal and skimmed through it and said, "You have my word. I will protect Aine and guard her secret with my life." Ulfric thanked Freydis for her hospitality and gave Aine a kiss on her forehead and patted her strawberry blonde ringlets.

Ulfric returned to the Palace of Kings and retreated to his quarters. He read every page of that journal thoroughly. In that journal it mentioned that Aine's generation was destined to be the last and final Dragonborn. Ulfric sat at his bed and wondered what significance it this had. Ulfric locked the journal in the chest at the foot of his bed and decided never to look at it or speak of it again.

 **Sun's Dusk, 4E 182**

It was a cold day in Windhelm and Freydis was preparing for the feast of the dead near the Shrine of Talos. In the few short years a small temple was erected at base of the mountain. The statue was overlooking the temple. Outside the temple was a Thalmor mage, and he was up to no good. As part of the enforcing of the Talos ban, the mage used his flame spell to burn the temple and Freydis along with it. Aine was to be an orphan.

This mage enters the city and is stopped by the city guards. Ulfric housecarl receives word of the temple and goes out looking for Aine. He finds her in her home and says, "Child, come with me. It isn't safe." Galmar then grabs the girl's arm and sneaks her into the palace. "Ulfric, my Jarl here she is.", said Galmar. Ulfric picks up Aine and holds her close to him. The city guards bar the palace making in impossible for anyone to enter for the time being.

"Aine, child something terrible has happened. Your mother was murdered by the Thalmor. You will stay here for the time being.", said Ulfric. Aine just broke out into tears.

Later, Galmar arranged for Helgrid to raise Aine as he had a particularly special relationship with her. He'd visit her every so often and spend the night with her. As Ulfric's housecarl he couldn't marry as Ulfric needed to be his main focus but that didn't mean he was to remain celibate.

 **Mid Year, 4E 188**

It had been fourteen years since Thorald had fallen in battle. Fourteen years since he promised to protect Aine. Now she was a young woman of sixteen, her had darkened to a lovely shade of amber which had a reddish shimmer in the sunlight and her body took on a more feminine shape. She desired to serve Ulfric and his cause. She had proven her worth by killing the Ice Wraith on the Serpentstone Isle. It was time for Aine to take an oath in front of all of Windhelm.

At midday and Aine stood on the balcony in her Stormcloak uniform beside Ulfric and Galmar overlooking the courtyard and the people of the city of Windhelm. And then she spoke, "I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim. As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms. All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" There were many Stormcloaks in the crowd, and they cheered as they were gaining a more than worthy sister.

Later that evening Ulfric hosted a feast. Tomorrow Aine was to train with Ulfric the best spies and assassins.

Being Jarl meant that Ulfric's bed didn't need to remain empty. There were always women in his city throwing themselves at him. He didn't mind, but he didn't love any of them. They were only interested in his title but never in the man Ulfric. He would engage in numerous one night stands, and he knew what he needed to do or not do in order not to have a bastard.

 **Harvest End – Last Seed, 4E 192**

Aine had been serving Ulfric for over four years. She was now a woman of twenty, and he had invited her to the Palace for a feast to celebrate the Harvest End. She was accompanied by her friend, a high elf and merchant named Niranye. Aine spent a lot of time with her when she wasn't spying for the Stormcloak army. She was excellent at what she did, in fact the best as she surpassed all of her trainers. Ulfric admired her strength and virtue but still saw the child she was many years ago.

Aine sat in the great hall wearing a bronze colored tunic adored with olive green embroidery which hugged her womanly curves and complimented her fair but warm complexion. Ulfric walked over to her and Niranye excuses herself. Ulfric sat beside her and said, "Aine, you look quite beautiful this evening. Why aren't you here with a young man? Surely, a beautiful young lady as yourself has a boyfriend."

"No I do not my Jarl.", she replied.

"Do you have anyone in mind?", he asked.

"Yes, I do. He is a mature and handsome man, but he still sees me as a child.", said Aine by resting her hands on Ulfric and looking into his eyes.

"Any man who doesn't see your worth is an idiot." Ulfric proclaimed. And with that Aine withdrew her hands from the Jarl and placed them on her lap. "Have I offended you, my dear?, he asked.

"I'm fine, my Jarl.", she lied. "Be sure to enjoy the rest of the festivities.", said Ulfric before returning to Galmar. Aine turned to the side away from Ulfric's sight and felt a tear slide down her face.

"Galmar, are you enjoying yourself, my old friend?", asked Ulfric.

"Indeed, my Jarl. What is wrong with Aine? She looks sad?", replied Galmar.

"I don't know. I was just talking to her, and she got weird.", said Ulfric. "What did you say to her?", pressed Galmar. "Why do you think it's my fault?", asked Ulfric.

"What did you say?", Galmar repeated himself.

"I asked her if she had her eye on someone. She said yes, someone mature but only saw her as a child and then I said that that man was an idiot not seeing her worth.", confessed Ulfric.

"I believe you are that idiot, Ulfric.", chuckled Galmar. "Watch your tongue. I can't be the one she is seeking. I'm far too old for her. She's twenty.", replied Ulfric.

"The marriages of great kings and emperors were build on greater age gaps than a mere twenty years. Why else do you think she serves blindly you? Are you so oblivious to that which is right in front of you?", said Galmar.

"It's just a crush...", responded Ulfric.

"If you say so, my Jarl. If you say so...", said Galmar.

Ulfric looked over to Aine sees that her eyes were a bit red. _Had she been crying? Did she really have feelings for him? Did he just make a fool of himself?_ Ulfric wondered.

The feast went on and Aine sat with Niranye talking. Most of the guests had left but then a woman approaches him with a grin on her face and asked "Is your bed warm tonight, my Jarl?"

To his reply he said, "Only if you're in it, my lady." Ulfric decided to take woman up to his chamber and have his way with her. Come morning he wouldn't have any interest in her.

Aine sees this and leaves the palace in tears. In the courtyard Niranye says "Why are you wasting your time on him. He obliviously isn't into you." Niranye's words only made her feel worse. Galmar exits the palace and sees Aine.

"How about I walk you home to Helgrid?", asked Galmar.

"Thank you Galmar. Good night Niranye.", said Aine.

"Ulfric can be a real ass sometimes, but he has a good heart. He'll come around one day.", said Galmar trying to comfort her.

"How did you know?", asked Aine looking shocked.

"It's pretty hard to miss, plus Helgrid told me.", he replied.

"Oh...", she said.

"Well, here we are.", said Galmar knocking on the door.

Helgrid opens the door and gives Galmar a kiss saying, "It's been a while, lover." She turns to Aine and says "Have you been crying, child? Please come inside and we can talk about it."

The next morning Ulfric awoke in his bed feeling guilty about how he had treated Aine. He looks over to his latest whore and says, "I think it is time for you to go. You have served your purpose." She then leaves the palace.

Ulfric dresses and proceeds to the war room where he is greeted by Galmar. "I see you enjoyed yourself last night.", stated Galmar.

"She was okay.", Ulfric replied.

"If I may be so bold. Maybe you should stop bedding these women and start focusing on the war effort.", said Galmar. "Perhaps you are right, my good friend. How is Aine? Did she get home alright?", asked Ulfric.

"She was a little down but I took her home myself.", replied Galmar.

 **Rain's Hand – Last Seed, 4E 201**

Ulfric had traveled to Solitude. He planed to challenge High King Torygg to a duel in accordance with the Old Nord Way. He was supposed to meet up with Aine but she wasn't there at the designated spot. He'd have to approach Torygg alone.

Ulfric made his way to the Blue Palace. It was eleven in the morning and he sees Torygg on his throne with his wife Elisif beside him and wondered what it would be like to have a wife but there wasn't a woman he wanted for that.

"High King Torygg, we see you as a puppet of the Empire who has betrayed Skyrim. What do you have to say for yourself?", challenged Ulfric.

"We need the Empire. They are the only thing keeping the Aldmeri Dominion out of Skyrim.", Torygg repiled.

"I hereby, challenge you to a duel in the Old Nord Way." stated Ulfric. "I accept. Meet me in the courtyard of the Castle Dour in one hour.", said Torygg.

At High Noon High King Torygg and Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm met in the courtyard of the Castle Dour for an ancient Nord duel. They both draw their swords and start swinging. Then finally, Ulfric shouts, "FUS RO DAH", pinning Torygg on his back. Ulfric takes his sword and presses it between Torygg's ribs piercing his heart. Elisif screams in horror as she sees her husband bleed out.

One of the guards grabs Ulfric and tells him, "Come with me. We need to get you out of here quickly." The Nord guard grabs Ulfric arm and takes him to a secret door taking them out of Solitude into a small cave, sealing his fate.

Ulfric is out of the cave and needs to get back to Windhelm undetected. That is something he wasn't good at. Here he could really use Aine's help. That Nord was fantastic at sneaking around undetected, but she was nowhere to be found. Ulfric moved along the coast and got as far as Dawnstar before he was captured by a Thalmor agent. There he was thrown into a cell at Northwatch Keep. To his surprise, Aine was there in the next cell. _It looks like she collapsed._ Ulfric thought as he saw her lay there silently.

Ulfric crouched down on the ground and with his hand to tried to reach out to her through the opening between the cells and just barely touched her, and she panics. "Whose there?", she cried. She was covered in dried blood.

"Aine, it's me. Ulfric.", he whispers.

"My, Jarl. I'm sorry to have failed you." she said with a tear running down her cheek. She moved over to the opening and looked at Ulfric in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter how you got here. I'll get you out of here. Promise.", he said holding her hand.

A Thalmor officer walked over to the cells and said, "Quiet back there."

"Ulfric there's something you need to know.", said Aine.

The Thalmor officer open her cell and dragged her out saying, "I told you to be quiet, you Talos worshiping shit."

"Please don't", she cried. The Thalmor officer ripped the ragged clothing she was wearing and began whipping her body.

"Please don't hurt her, it's me that you want.", shouted Ulfric.

"You're next if you don't shut your hole.", said the officer. When he was done whipping her he began to cut her skin a little all so Ulfric could see what they were doing to her. Once, the officer was done with her he threw her back into her cell.

The officer left the cell block and went to lay near Ulfric. This time he grabbed her hand and like a bolt of lighting he felt something for her. He saw that she was a woman and no longer a child... Had those feeling been there all along only dormant in his heart? He took her hand and placed his lips on it briefly. She passed out from all the stress. She slept there for the next couple of hours whiles Ulfric laid there watching her, studying every part of her body. That night he prayed to his fallen friend, Thorald. "I'm sorry, I have failed you my friend. I have done a lousy job at protecting your daughter. If we get out of here, I promise I will do better. For Talos as my witness."

The next morning Aine awoke in a cold sweat. She cried. Ulfric looked over to her and said, "Please don't cry. We're getting out of here."

"Not so loud, or they will hear you.", she replied. "What did you want to tell me earlier?", Ulfric asked.

"I have fee...", said Aine being interrupted by the Thalmor officer.

The officer grabbed her again and chained her to the wall so Ulfric could see. "Now, tell me. What do you know of Talos?", demanded the officer.

"He is one of the nine divines. In life, he was known as Tiber Septim, after death he rose to godhood.", proclaimed Aine.

"Blasphemy!", said the officer whipping Aine.

"What do you know of his decedents?", interrogated the officer.

"It is said he was a Nord, therefore he is a father to people of Skyrim.", cried Aine.

"Wrong! Didn't your mother teach you anything?", questioned the office further before stripping her naked and whipping her until she passed out. She hung there for the good bit of an afternoon before another officer cut her loose and threw her into the cell with Ulfric.

This was not how he wanted to see or feel her naked for the first time. He took the cloth from his ragged shirt and put it on Aine. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body. "Oh sweet Aine, what have they done to you?", he cried and then placed his lips on her forehead. At this moment he knew he loved her. They slept there for most of the evening.

Aine awoke and looked at Ulfric and screamed, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Aine, it's me Ulfric", he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't touch me.", she cried.

"It's me, Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. You are Aine one of my soldiers. I trust you completely. You've known me since you were a little girl. Your father, Thorald was a dear friend of mind. He trained me well.", said Ulfric.

"Oh great Mother Mara, please protect me.", she prayed.

A Thalmor officer and mage walked over to the cell. The mage stuns Ulfric and gags him and the officer hits Aine on the head making her pass out. "Quickly, bind them and get them on the carriage. Off to Helgen with them. On the carriage were two men, Ralof, Ulfric recognized as one of his officers and another Nord he didn't know. They rode throughout the night and were on the road to Helgen two days later. Aine was still asleep. He wanted to hold her and tell her how much he cared for her, but she didn't remember him.

 **17th of Last Seed, 4E 201**

Aine was finally awaking up. Ralof started speaking, "Hey, you. You're finally awake. We were trying to cross the border and walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as that thief over there. You were picked up at some prison." Then the thief spoke, "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half-way to Hammerfell. You there. You and me — we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.", replied Ralof.

"Shut up back there", yelled an Imperial Soldier.

The thief looks at me and asks, "What's wrong with him?"

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.", snarled Ralof.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you... Oh, gods, where are they taking us?", said the thief in response.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits.", said Ralof.

We approached the town of Helgen and I recolonized General Tullius. This would be my execution. I could see the headsman. I wasn't cared for my life but that of Aine's. She was a young woman and didn't deserve this. She was only following my orders. Ralof reminisced about a girl he used to be sweet on here. I looked over to Aine, and she looked back at me with a blank stare. _Why did it take a Thalmor prison for me to realize I have feelings for this woman?_ I wondered.

We exited the carriage. The thief claimed he wasn't meant to be he, ran off and got shot by an arrow. We were called to the block. Then Aine was called, but she wasn't on the list. The captain declared she should go to the block with the rest of us.

General Tullius spoke, "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." I grunted in protest. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace.", continued Tullius. Then there was a strange sound in the sky. The priestess gave us our last rites before one of my soldiers met the headsman before I was able to see his face. I continued to look at Aine, and she stared back at me blankly as she did earlier. Then they look over to Aine and say, "Next the Nord in rags!" _Oh, no. This can't be happening. They are going to behead my love before I am able to tell her how I feel._ I thought to myself. She made her way to the headsman and laid her head on the block looking at me. The headsman rose his ax and there it was again, that sound. It was a dragon.

The Imperials tried to kill the dragon but to no avail. Everyone was all scattered about. I cannot see Aine anymore. _Where did she go?_ Then I saw my soldiers within the town walls. They were here for my rescue. "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, please come with us.", said one of the soldiers. I exited through the same gates we came in. To the distance I saw a carriage hidden in the bushed and my good friend, Galmar. Quickly we made it to the carriage and make our way back to Windhelm, the City of Kings.

"Did you see Aine? Where is she?, I asked.

"She was there with you?", asked Galmar. Galmar took one look at me and said, "You've finally come to your senses, haven't you?".

"What do you mean, Galmar.", I asked.

"I'm talking about Aine." A day later we were in Windhelm.


End file.
